Antonim
by lil-ecchan
Summary: Pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia.. apakah menarik?


* * *

**Antonim**

* * *

**WARNING **OOC, humor garing.

**DISCLAIMER **...

* * *

Kelas VIII-i, SANGAT BERISIK. Sang guru, Hatake Kakashi tak ada, entah belum datang atau tidak hadir dalam kegiatan ajar-mengajar. Tapi semua murid tahu, dia pasti telat.

_Grek._ Pintu kelas dibuka, seluruh murid hanya terbengong. _Guru Yuuhi?_

Yuuhi Kurenai melangkah dengan anggun ke tengah kelas, di depan meja guru. Dia menyimpan buku-buku yang dibawanya, lalu melemaskan pundaknya. Semua murid kembali ke tempat semula.

"Sekarang pelajaran saya, pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia, jam pelajaran sebelumnya sebenarnya sudah habis, tetapi bel sekolah ternyata ada sedikit _kesalahan_, karena itulah tidak ada suara bel berbunyi."

"Ooh…" seluruh kelas menggumam ria.

"Hari ini saya akan menguji kalian semua, seisi kelas ini tentang lawan kata, atau yang biasa disebut dengan _antonim_." seluruh kelas masih terbengong. "Kalau saya sebutkan perkataannya, kalian semua harus menjawabnya dengan lawan katanya dengan cepat, dan tepat. Mengerti?"

"Yoaaa…" ujar seisi kelas dengan malas-malasan. Kurenai tidak peduli dengan hal itu, asal dia tidak ada masalah dengan para murid dan mereka mendapat nilai yang memuaskan, tak masalah.

"Pandai!"

"Bodoh!" ujar Haruno Sakura.

"Tinggi!"

"Re-rendah…" ujar Hyuuga Hinata.

"Jauh!" Kurenai tetap serius.

"Dekat…" jawab Nara Shikamaru bermalas-malasan.

"Berjaya!"

"Menang! Menang!" teriak Uzumaki Naruto, sok tahu.

"Salah itu!" Kurenai menegur Naruto. Dan lalu, Kiba mendapat akal.

"Betul ini!" teriak Inuzuka Kiba, tawa meledak seisi kelas.

"Bo-bodoh!" Kurenai mulai geram.

"Pandai!" ujar Akimichi Chouji sambil memakan keripik coklat dengan diam-diam.

"Bu-bukan!"

"Ya!" Uchiha Sasuke mulai mengikuti _permainan_ ini.

"Oh, Tuhan!" Kurenai mulai pusing, dandanannya luntur karena keringat.

"Ya, Hamba!" ujar Hyuuga Neji cuek. Tapi seisi kelas tetap tertawa.

"Dengar ini…" Kurenai menghela nafas.

"Bicara itu…" Naruto baru mengerti jalan cerita _permainan_ ini.

"DIAM!!!" _BRAK!!!_ Kurenai memukul meja.

Semua murid berdiri, dan _BRAK!!!_ "RIBUT!!!" ujar seisi kelas, tanpa Hinata. Dan mereka semua kembali duduk manis lagi.

"Itu bukan pertanyaan, bodoh!" teriak Kurenai.

"Ini adalah jawaban, pandai…" ujar Shino sambil membenarkan posisi kacamata hitamnya.

"Ooh, mati aku…" Kurenai menyentuh dahinya.

"HIDUP KAMI!!! BUAHAHAA!!!" teriak Naruto dan Kiba, dengan ke-tidak-tahu-malu-annya.

"Apa?! Saya rotan baru tahu rasa!" Kurenai benar-benar marah.

(**a/n : maksudnya, "Saya cambuk baru tahu rasa!" begituu :D**)

"Kita akar tak tahu rasa!" ujar Tenten. Dasar, bahkan Tenten yang termasuk salah satu gadis berparas manis dan berperilaku santun ternyata malah ikut membuat gurunya naik darah.

"Malas saya mengajar kalian!" Kurenai sudah mengembalikkan posisi anggunnya seperti semula.

"Rajin kami belajar bu guru!" Rock Lee mengacungkan tangan.

"Kalian gila semua!" Kurenai bingung harus berbicara apalagi.

"Kami waras sebagian! Whoohoo!" Naruto dan Kiba kembali berteriak. Si _duo _itu memang sangat kompak.

"Cukup! Cukup!" Kurenai memukul kepala Kiba.

"Kurang! Kurang! Ibu guru, kenapa hanya Kiba yang dipukul? Bagaimana dengan Naruto?" teriak Sai. Kurenai hanya diam, melangkah anggun ke arah Naruto, memukulnya, dan lalu memukul Sai yang duduk di belakang Naruto. Dan lalu, Kurenai kembali ke depan ruangan kelas.

"Sudah, sudah—"

"Belum! Belum!" teriak Kankurou.

"Mengapa kalian semua bodoh sekali?" tanya Kurenai tanpa ada maksud untuk bertanya pada para muridnya itu.

"Sebab saya seorang pandai." ujar Kiba sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, dengan reaksi lemparan kertas dari seluruh isi kelas.

"Oh, melawan, ya?"

"Oh, mengalah tidak?" ucap Naruto. Seisi kelas terus tertawa sedari tadi.

"Kurang ajar!" kerutan mulai tampak di wajah Kurenai.

"Cukup ajar!" teriak Sasuke.

"Habis aku!" Kurenai mulai putus asa.

"Kekal kau!" teriak Rock Lee.

"O.K., baiklah, pelajaran usai!" Kurenai menata bukunya, bersiap pergi dengan penuh amarah.

"_K.O._! _Knocked Out_! Pelajaran belum mulai!" bakat _pembawa acara_ milik Ino unjuk diri.

"Sudah, bodoh!"

"Belum pandai!" teriak Chouji.

"Berdiri!" Kurenai mengucapkan kata yang seharusnya diucapkan oleh Ketua Kelas apabila guru sudah selesai mengajar dan hendak beranjak keluar ruangan. Para murid yang merasa puas, berdiri dengan bermalas-malasan, "duduk!" teriak Kiba. Para murid kembali duduk dan tertawa.

"Kalian semua ditahan siang hari ini!" Kurenai mulai stres.

"Anda sendiri dilepaskan tengah malam itu!" teriak Naruto.

Kurenai wajahnya merah padam dan tanpa bicara lagi mengambil buku-bukunya dan keluar ruangan. Seisi kelas itu, terus saja tertawa.

* * *

Yaa~ Maaf kalo garing, dan sulit dimengerti, ecchan nggak bakat humor :D

Sebenernya juga, ini bukan buatan ecchan, ngambil dari bulbo Misa-senpai dengan ijin dari orang yang bersangkutan untuk dijadikan fic :)

Hoyaa, mau promosi, _Running After My First Love_, buatan Hime no Ai, acc collab saya sama cha(aka. mel-chan . sherry d'ripper), sama fic _Dear_ + _Bersamamu _punya sayaa :D *digeplak. promosi mulu*

* * *

_Mind to review?_

* * *


End file.
